


Evelyn, Evelyn

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Hilda wants her own life, but Zelda doesn’t want to be left alone.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 15





	Evelyn, Evelyn

Evelyn, Evelyn,  
H Why do we bother to stay?  
Z Why are you running away?  
H Don't you feel like severing?  
Z Everything's just come together at last  
H It's broken, I don't want to play  
B We grew up closer than most Closer than anything, closer than anything  
H Shared our bed and Z wore the same clothes  
H Talked about everything, Z spoke about so many things  
H What shall we wear tonight? B What shall we eat today?  
Z Can we go ice skating? H But we just did that yesterday  
Z Should we be firemen? H Can we be astronauts?  
Z What if they find us? H They're not looking anyway

“Hilda, where are you going?” Zelda asked, watching as Hilda folded her clothes and put them in her suitcase.

“I’m moving in with Cee.”

“Why?”

“You don’t need me here and I want to…”

“But I do need you. Everything has just come together, all of the kids are sleeping through the night, the church is flourishing, and the academy is going to reopen.”

Hilda zipped up her suitcase. “I want to experience a life of my own.”

“You have your own life here.”

“No, I don’t. We do the same thing everyday. I just want to be my own person.”

Zelda sat down on her bed. “I don’t want you to go. I need you here with me.”

“You’ll be fine.” Hilda teleported out of the house.

Zelda looked at the spot where her sister had been. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Hilda was her other half. They kept one another balanced. Light and dark, sun and moon, summer and winter. How was she going to go on without her? This

B Fill my glass, let's drink a toast  
H This is our birthday, Z so why are we weeping?  
H At your side, Z I feel like a ghost  
H I wake up first, Z and I stare at you sleeping  
H What shall we wear tonight?B What shall we eat today?  
H Do you think I should marry him? Z But we just met him yesterday  
H Should we be movie stars? B Will we be millionaires?  
H I want to be famous, Z They're watching us anyway

Zelda walked down the main street of Greendale, the twins playing with toys in their pram. She passed different shops, all decked out in their Christmas glory. She hadn’t seen Hilda in months. The door to Doctor Cerberus’s burst open and there was Sabrina bursting out the door.

“I can’t believe you! She’s at home praying that you come back to her. She doesn’t sleep, she’s barely eating, she’s always carrying at least one of the twins. Whatever you did to her, you need to fix it. I’ve lost the only parents I’ve ever known and you’re replacing us.” Sabrina yelled, running down the street.

Hilda followed her out the door a second later. “Sabrina, I’m not replacing you. I could never.”

“Then come home.”

Zelda watched as Sabrina teleported away. 

Hilda burst into tears.

“Hildie, what’s going on?” Zelda questioned, pulling her sister into her arms.

“Zelds, I don’t know, but she’ll never forgive me.”

“Whatever it is, she will.” Zelda brushes the tears from her eyes. 

“I’m getting married and we’re having a baby.”

Zelda froze, looking down at the twins. “What?”

“Cee and I are getting married and we’re expecting a baby. You’re going to be an aunt again.”

“How long?”

“We found out two months ago.”

“You’re a trimester in.”

“Probably more. Zelda are you excited?”

“I need to head home. The children will be expecting dinner.”

“Zelda, wait.” Hilda watched as Zelda walked away from her sister.

B We grew up so very close  
H A parasite needs a host  
Z I'm only trying to do what is best for us  
H Well, I never asked for this, I never wanted this  
H All that I want is some time to myself  
Z Looking in your eyes, I'm coming home  
H Just get away from me, please just stop touching me  
H You're always trying to be somebody else  
Z Now I realize I'm not alone  
H Well, you're only scared of me  
Z But you never cared for me  
H Why don't you let me free?  
Z 'Cause you'd never dare to be  
B 'Cause you never listen, you're always insisting  
(H I'm just/ Z just stop) reminiscing,

Hilda didn’t see any of her family for months until she knew that they couldn’t avoid her for much longer, the baby would be born soon. So she ended up at Zelda’s door in the middle of the night, blood down her thighs, praying that someone came to the door.

“Sister Hilda, what’s the matter?” Agatha asked, standing at the door.

“Get Zelda, now.” Hilda pulled herself into the door.

Agatha ran up the stairs to find Zelda.

Hilda walked in the house, doing her best to stay upright. The main staircase of the mortuary had never seemed so tall.

“Hildegard, whatever is the ...” Zelda saw her sister dripping blood on the rug. “Nicholas, Melvin, help her up the stairs. Ambrose get my medical bag. Agatha and Elspeth if the little ones need anything, the two of you are in charge.”

Nicholas and Melvin went to either side of Hilda and supported her up the stairs.

The boys settled Hilda on her bed, before going back to the parlor.

“Hilda, what do you feel?” Zelda asked sitting down next to her sister. 

“Pain, it hurts so much. Zelds, I’m sorry. I never should have left.”

“Hilda, listen to me. This baby is coming now, you will get through this and so will this baby.” Zelda pulled Hilda to her chest.

“It’s too early. The baby isn’t going to make it.”

“Yes it will, and so will you.” 

“Zelda, if anything happens to me-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I’m not going to lose either of you.”

“But if you do.”

“Then I will make sure that your child is taken care of.”

I feel something missing  
I just want (Z you here with me/ H my privacy),  
God (Z can't we just get along/ H won't you leave me alone)?

Hilda’s labour was long and painful lasting for nearly two days, but at the end there was a small olive skinned, blonde baby girl. Hilda held her daughter and looked up at her sister. “I want to come back.”

“All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
